El inicio de un verdadero amor
by Haruhi-nya
Summary: Pareja principal Kazemarux? ?xKazemaru otras parejas como EndouxKazemaru leve , GoenjixFubuki, etc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertnecen si no que a los de Level-5.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 1.- <strong>

La lluvia cubría la ciudad de ciudad Inazuma y a chico que caminaba bajo las gotas que empapaban sus delgadas prendas pegándose a su frágil cuerpo

- debí haber traído un paraguas… - camina tambaleándose y con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas al parecer tenia fiebre- tengo un mal presentimiento... - mira de un lado a otro y choca con alguien - ah! lo siento

-... - le sujeta del brazo - nada de "lo siento" eso no te servirá – le dice un hombre mucho mayor que el molesto

- je pero si es muy lindo y con su cabello largo luce como una dulce damisela – habla el acompañante del otro

- ya que lo dices ... - mira a Kazemaru quien lucia algo asustado- tendrás que pagar por haber chocado con migo

Entre ambos hombres arrastran al pobre chico quien se resistía sin lograr zafarse del fuerte agarre

- suéltenme!

- diablos , quédate quieto! - lo lanza contra el suelo en un callejón

- quitémosle de una vez la ropa - le sujeta ambas manos mientras el otro le desabrocha la camisa y sus pantalones

- nooo suéltenme ! ayuda! auxilio! alguien... que me ayude! - lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas .

- eso no te servirá de nada- derepente su compañero recibe un gran golpe que lo deja inconciente - que diablos...

- ustedes mas les vale quitar sus sucias manos de él - con cara de pocos amigos

- y si no ¿que? -pregunta con malicia viendo que solo se trataba de un chico de la misma edad que el que tenia ahora acorralado, el cual solo se quedo observando al chico algo sorprendido

- como quieras… - de quien sabe sonde saca un balón de futbol y lo golpea con gran fuerza dándole en pleno rostro al tipo mayor dejándolo inconciente junto al otro

- gra-gracias... - se desmaya. lo único que logra escuchar es "oye estas bien? espera no te desmayes!" luego solo sintió como es que era cargado por unos calidos brazos 

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quien salvo a Kaze-kawai?<br>¿Kazemaru le abra visto el rostro a su salvador? ¿O solo vio su silueta?  
>¿Que pasara cuando Endou se entere de lo ocurrido?<strong>

**La mayoria de las preguntas seran contestadas en el proximo capitulo y las que no... pues lo seran en el capitulo que venga xD.  
>Ojala les alla gustado y espero recibir algunos comentarios<strong>

**Bye~maple~!**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertnecen si no que a los de Level-5.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2.-<strong>

3 Horas después...

-... -despertando- donde... estoy? - siente un paño sobre su frente y lo sujeta - y esto?

- tenias fiebre ... - el otro se voltea asustado - tranquilo Kazemaru , somos nosotros – sonriendo junto a un pelicrema que les veía serio

- ... - empieza mira de uno en uno- Midorikawa? Fubuki? Y Goenji? – viendo curioso al ultimo – que paso?

- pues.. no estamos seguros – dice el peliverde algo confundido

- con Goenji buscábamos donde resguardarnos de la lluvia, cuando te vimos desmayado en un callejón…

- testabas recargado contra la pared y tenias esta capucha encima – mostrando la prenda

- cuando nos dirigíamos a tu casa nos encontramos con Mido-Chan, que para variar comía helado…

- comiendo helado? – repite el peliazul viendo extrañado al peliverde

- bueno, buen eso no viene al caso… – mira al peliazul – Kaze-Chan, esta capucha no es tuya verdad? - acercándole la prenda – antes de que te marcharas de la escuela no la llevabas…

- mmm… - pensando – no es mía , pero no se de quien será…

- olviden eso, Kazemaru, quienes eran esos tipos que estaban inconcientes cerca de ti?

- pues, verán… - les relata todo lo ocurrido – la capucha debe de ser del chico que me salvo pero… no recuerdo quien es, con la lluvia y lo ocurrido no pude ver muy bien de quien era… solo algunos detalles sin importancia

- mmm…. ¿Quién habrá sido? – todos se miran curiosos hasta que el sonido de un timbre llama su atención

- quien será? - pregunta el peliazul confundido

- ahhh! Debe ser Endou, Aphrodi, Suzuno y Nagumo – dice el de ojos grises

- por que crees eso?

- veras Kaze-Chan, le dijimos lo sucedido a Endou el cual se encontraba con los chicos que al parecer se han transferido a nuestra secundaria, por lo chillón que es el capitán los otros 3 se enteraron y decidieron acompañarlo hasta acá

La puerta es abierta por la cual entran cuatro chicos liderados por un rubio de largos cabellos vestido de enfermera(?).

- donde esta el enfermo? – sacando de sus bolsillos una jeringa

- q-que piensas hacer con eso Aphrodi? – pregunta asustado el peliazul

- y que rayos haces vestido así? – viéndole sorprendido el peliverde

- como que ¿Qué? Seré su enfermero particular hasta que se recupere – cruzándose de brazos – así obtengo mi medalla de "Cuidar a tu amigo enfermo" en mis cursos rápidos de cómo ser enfermero en una semana – sacando un libro de un bolsito que llevaba

- sigues sin decirnos por que estas vestido así – con una gotita y su típica sonrisa pasiva

- no es obvio? Haci me veo muy sexi – con una mano en la cintura posando para los demás mientras a todos les resbala una gotita

- yo mejor me voy – saliendo por la puerta el pelicrema – cuídate Kazemaru, y Afuro trata de no desquiciarlo mucho – saliendo lentamente del lugar pasando a un lado de unos silenciosos Suzuno y Nagumo que parecian estar traumados por la vestimenta del rubio

- haiii! – sonriendo angelical mente

- nosotros también nos vamos – caminando junto al peliverde hasta la puerta

- waa Kazemaru realmente estas bien? – acercándose preocupado

- si, ya estoy mejor Endou-kun… - sonriendo y sacando un sonrojo del castaño

- que hacías en un callejón? – la fría voz de Suzuno llama su atención. Haci nuevamente el peliazul cuenta lo sucedido

- que raro… - el pelirrojo le queda viendo extrañado – lo mas probable es que ese chico se allá ido cuando vio a Goenji y a Fubuki ... - el rubio y el peliblanco cruzan miradas como si supieran de quien se tratara

- como sea, será mejor que ustedes vuelvan al departamento que arrendamos, a preparar la cena yo iré mas tarde – sacando de su bolsito un termómetro

- realmente te tomas muy enserio tu juego de enfermera? – dice burlonamente el pelirrojo

- no es un juego! – mostrándose ofendido – luego de recibir mi medalla podré pasar al nivel " operando a tu amigo" – sonriendo alegremente

- no pensaras intentar operar a alguno de nosotros … - arqueando una ceja el peliblanco recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa algo sicópata del rubio – ok… mejor me voy – saliendo rápidamente seguido del pelirrojo dejando al los otros tres solos

- etto… Kazemaru gomen! – abrazándolo posesivamente

- que… pero por que?

- si te hubiera acompañado como siempre no te hubieran intentado de… eso

- no te culpes por mis torpezas, si hubiera llevado el paraguas no hubiera pescado un resfriado y nada hubiera pasado

- pero… - es jalado repentinamente

- se acabo la hora de visitas! – jalándolo hasta la puerta y dejandolo afuera. El castaño le ve algo molesto y cuando hiba a decir algo la puerta es serrada en su cara– Kazemaru-kun necesita descansar, me encargare de que estes muy, muy bien – sonriendo muy animado sacando una gotita del otro

- etto... no tienes por que...

- ya dije que necesito esa medalla! - sonriendo angelicalmente - así que digas lo que me digas no me sacaras de aquí!

- ... -se sonroja y voltea su rostro pero siente que alguien toca su frente- q-que haces?

- mmm... estas muy rojo y aún tienes temperatura será mejor que no te esfuerces mucho... y dime ¿tienes hambre? ¿sed? -de quien sabe donde saca una bandeja con una deliciosa comida y un jugo de frutas

- etto gracias ... - recibiendo las cosas - y desde cuando es que te crees doctor? - alzando una ceja

- emmm... - viendo nervioso a los lados - desde... desde hace poco – se gira sacando de su bolso un cuaderno y un lápiz, fingiendo que escribía en el

- que tanto escribes? – viéndole confundido por su la actitud del rubio

- es CONFIDENCIAL – alejándose del peliazul - comete todo eso, mientras iré a bajo – corre hasta la puerta y sale cerrándola de un portazo pero al tener el cabello tan largo parte de el queda del atascado en la puerta, la cual vuelve a abrir librando los mechones de cabello y volverla a serrar

- que le pasara? – viendo la puerta con una gotita 

* * *

><p>Hasta ahi el capitulo, el proximo sera mejor que este U-.- ...<p>

**¿Por que Endou veia con molestia a Terumi?  
>¿Realmente Terumi tiene cursos de enfermero por internet?<br>¿Realmente se ve sexi en traje de enfermera?(xD)  
>¿Por que la extraña actitud del rubio en hechar a todos y quedarce solo con Kaze-kawai?<br>¿Kazemaru sobrevivira a las locuras del rubio?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola~maple~! Despues de tanto tiempo un nuevo capitulo de este fic lamento el atraso pero luego del resfrio me enferme de otra cosa u-.- y no se me ocurrian ideas de como continuar mis fic...**

**Pero que va! espero que les guste el capitulo!**

**Disclairmers: Los personajes de Inazuma no me pertenecen si no que a los de level-5...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.-3<strong>

Con Aphrodi.-

- ya te dije que no le puedo decir... - hablando con alguien por un celular en un rincon

"xxx": tienes que decircelo de una vez idiota afeminado! - se olle una fria voz

- hey! que malo eres Susuno! - con un puchero - por que no se lo dices tu?

"Susuno": tsk ... se lo diria yo pero... - desanimado

- pero?

"Susuno": sabes que esta podria ser tu oportunidad, por eso te dejo a ti k se lo digas, no es la gran cosa para que le des tanto problema

- si pero...

"Susuno": solo dile de una p*** vez y ya! - molesto

- mmm... - pensativo

"Susuno": Afuro debo cortar, le prometi al idiota de Nagumo que haria la cena...

- huuuyyy - tono burlon - ya pareciera que estuvieran casados y tu como buena esposa complaces a tu esposo en sus caprichos

"Susuno": callate idiota! no digas estupideces! tsk ... - corta la llamada

- jooooo que enojon - guardando el aparato y caminando hacia la habitacion del peliazul

* * *

><p>Con Kazemaru.-<p>

- que onda con Aphrodi...? - sentado en la cama crusado de brazos - como se le ocurre vesstirce de mujer? y que es eso de "cursos de enfermero"?

La puerta es es abruptamente abierta por euforico rubio que sonrreia como si el mundo se le fuera acabar.

- hora de tomarte la temperatura!

- emmm... si, ok - viendole desconfiado

* * *

><p>Unos minutos despues.-<p>

- parece que ya estas mejor Kazemaru – con un termómetro en sus manos

- si ya me siento mucho mejor – sentado en la orilla de la cama

- no deberías de levantarte aún – viéndole preocupado

- no te preocupes tanto … - parándose pero pierde el equilibrio siendo sujetado por el rubio cayendo al suelo sentados

- te lo dije… - le reprocha – no puedes ni mantenerte en pie solo y parece que otra vez tienes fiebre – con su mano en la frente del peliazul –además estas muy rojo… oye me estas escuchando?

-…. – ignorando al rubio el peliazul se sumerge en sus pensamientos al venirle un leve recuerdo a la mente - *esta calidez…. Es igual a la de aquella vez…. Acaso …*

- tierra llamando a Kazemaru, despabílate de una vez – dándole leves cachetadas cómicamente

- o-oye deja de pegarme! – empujándolo y sobándose sus mejillas - *definitivamente no ¬¬*

- es que no reaccionabas nunca! – actuando infantilmente

- ya , ya… - viéndole raro – supuestamente eres mi enfermero , deberías de ayudarme a levantarme, no?

- pues si tienes razón! – levantándose y ayudando al otro - mmm…. Ya es hora… - viendo un reloj en la pared

- de que hablas? – viéndole confuso

- jeje… - sonriendo macabramente asustando al otro – es hora … - sacando algo de su bolsito – de la inyección! - acercándose peligrosamente

- n-no h-hablara en serio…. – sonriendo con nerviosismo y una gotita – cierto?

- tu que crees? – acercándose cada vez mas al peliazul el cual retrocedía

- waaaaa!

- quédate quieto!

- ALEJA ESO DE MI! MALDITO SICÓPATA! – lanzándole todo lo que hallaba

- vamos Kaze-chan, no te dolerá…bueno, tal vez si - sonriendo cada vez mas

- estas loco! - siendo acorralado contra el respaldo de la cama

- siempre me dicen lo mismo… - con cara de inocente – no se por que creerán que soy un loco sicópata salido del manicomio – con cara pensativa, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre aquello – eso me dijeron en mi antigua escuela…

- ¬¬ por que sera…- con algo de sarcasmo viendo como el rubio volvia a acercarse "peligrosamente" – o-oye por que no dejas esto … si?

- abre la boca…

- ah - confundido

- que abras la boca – sonriendo malicioso

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta ahi! les dejare con la duda de que pretende nuestro querido angelito! jejjeje ^^<br>Intentare continuar los demas fic lo antes posible, pero el maldito calor me achiccharra las ideas, como lo detesto! prefiero el frio invierno! TT_TT****

**¿Que es lo que oculta el rubio?**  
><strong>¿Por que el apuro de Susuno en que Aphrodi hable?<strong>  
><strong>¿De quien habran estado hablando?<strong>  
><strong>¿Que intenta la "querida enfermera" al decirle a Kaze que habra su boquita?<strong>

**Hasta pronto !**  
><strong>Bye~maple~!<strong>


End file.
